iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Temugin "Gene" Khan
Temugin "Gene" Khan '''is the last descendant of the first Mandarin. He is on a quest to find the Makluan Rings. He is the current Mandarin and the main antagonist next to Obadiah Stane. Voiced by Vincent Tong. ' Biography Years ago, the original Mandarin's last descendant, Temugin, learned the story of the Makluan Rings from his mother and how he is destined to have them all. They already have one of the rings and as they were planning to go on a quest to find the rings, his mother remarried a man named Xin Zhang. She unfortunately died few after (it is not said specifically how, though it mildly implies she was killed), and, to Temugin's rage, Zhang claimed the ring for himself. He then used it to take the title of the Mandarin and became leader of his own criminal organization, the Tong. Quest for the Rings In the present days of the show. Temugin changed his name to Gene Khan and he managed to take the ring back from Zhang and imprisoned him, posing as him in front of his men, thanks to the armor. As the new Mandarin, he successfully took another ring from Obadiah Stane, and faced for the first time, Iron Man. Now leading the Tong as he could, Gene started conflicts with the Maggia. As Gene, he ironically befriended Tony Stark, and enrolled at his school when discovering Stark could help him find the rings. This later causes Gene to team up with Stark, Rhodes, and Pepper in order to get the rings. Though overall driven by his desire to obtain the remaining rings, Gene proved several times he took his frendship with the group seriously, as he showed it several times: He helps Pepper and Rhodes get the Stealth Iron Man armor in ''Field Trip (though he was unaware of what they were doing), and even once risked a gang war in order to save Pepper's life. As the story progresses, the team finds one after the other the temples where the rings are. Though Gene succeeded in getting his second ring activated and later took the third active ring from Iron Man, it was Tony/Iron Man who passed the tests each time, causing Gene to feel unworthy of the rings (an idea Zhang took pleasure to remember his stepson). At the same time, Pepper, who until now had a dislike of Gene (due to his stepfather rumored to be a criminal), eventually tried to befriend him in order to keep her friendship with Tony. This accidentally caused her to be taken prisoner by Count Nefaria during a diplomatic discussion between the Maggia and the Tong. Despite the risk, Gene tried to find a way to save her, voluntarily calling Iron Man to do it. However, as Iron Man was forced to fight the Black Knight, Nefaria's henchman, Gene has to save Pepper as his normal self. All of this causes the Tong men to start having doubt about their master's identity. Ironically, after this, Pepper became obsessed with him (causing him to cringe when he hears there were 11 messages left on his phone as well as she keeps asking about him), and even suggests to Tony and Rhodes to tell him about Iron Man (though she eventually changes her mind). Gene is shown to hate Happy Hogan, who despite being friends with everybody else, Gene can't stand. Usually it's due to his behavior and immaturity, such as in Don't Worry, Be Happy when he was inside Gene's limousine, he stuck out his entire body out the sun roof. The one thing that makes Gene hate Happy more than anything is the nickname he gave Gene, calling him "the Khan". However, Happy is completely oblivious to this, seeing Gene as a friend. Gene eventually succeeds in passing a test, saving in the process, Tony, Rhodes, and Pepper, and all of humanity (despite not being with them, as he told Rhodes what to do by the phone). This is the first test he had personally passed. Zhang returns from his imprisonment and reclaims the ring from Gene. He then orchestrates Tony and Pepper's capture and learns that the fifth ring is in Machu Picchu, Peru. Zhang ends up retreating when the Test of Sacrifice begun with the awakening of Fin Fang Foom. Pepper tries to pass it by throwing the rings into Fin Fang Foom which doesn't work. Rhodey in his War Machine Armor managed to learn Tony and Pepper's location from Zhang. It was then Gene learned that Tony was Iron Man. Gene eventually passed the test by allowing Fin Fang Foom to swallow him when he saved Pepper. Inside the dragon, Gene found the four rings as well as the fifth. Upon coming out of the dragon, he revealed to the others that he was the Mandarin and fights Iron Man. It was during the battle that Tony learned that Mandarin was behind the explosion and had abducted Howard Stark for info on the Makluan Rings. Gene manages to get away. Some minutes later, Gene was disatisfied that he wasn't made stronger until the 5 Makluan Rings reveal to him that there are five more rings hidden on Earth, meaning there were ten rings in all. He then declares that their power will be his. Powers & Abilities Abilities *'Bilingual: '''Knows English and Chinese. *'Skilled Martial Artist''' *'Talented Actor' Equipment *[[Makluan Rings|'Makluan Rings']] See also *Mandarin *Makluan Rings Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Tomorrow Academy Students Category:Wealthy People